Um Pomo para Lílian
by leticiamistura
Summary: Tiago Potter descobriu uma nova maneira para conquistar Lílian Evans. Qual será?


**UM POMO PARA LÍLIAN  
**

_Por Lety Snape _

_**Disclaimer**_ Todos os personagens aqui pertencem a J. K. Rowling, exceto a bibliotecária Ivanna Spinkler. Esse texto e/ou suas partes não viabilizam fins lucrativos.

Sétimo ano para os Marotos em Hogwarts. Todos estavam excitados, resolvendo o que iriam ser/fazer em seu futuro, agora tão presente, se me perdoam a piada sem graça. Os Marotos estavam mais sérios, mas ainda incrivelmente marotos, apesar de um integrante não estar mais totalmente empolgado com as marotagens do grupo. Tiago Potter estava mais preocupado, ultimamente, em conquistar Lílian Evans, uma das garotas mais inteligentes – e bonitas, e gentis, e adoráveis, na opinião de Tiago - de Hogwarts. Ele já fizera, bolara e executara milhares de planos "infalíveis", porém todos falharam miseravelmente. Tiago não entendia porque Lílian não aceitava sair com ele. Ele não era mais aquele garoto com os hormônios aflorando, pelo amor de Merlin. Certo, ele ainda tinha um milhão de garotas correndo atrás dele. Mas ele não era mais exibido. Até com o Ranhoso ele parara de mexer – bem, mais ou menos – o quê faltava a Lílian?

Nesse magnífico dia de sol os Marotos estavam na Biblioteca, acompanhando Alu... Remo em sua visita semanal. Tiago estava estranhamente quieto.

-O que o preocupa, meu caro veado Pontas? – diz Sirius com um gesto teatral.

-É cervo, Almofadinhas. Você sabe muito bem o que me preocupa.

-Aaah,claro. A linda grifinória de olhos verdes e cabelos de fogo, sim,é ela que lhe preocupa! – debocha Sirius.

-Cale a boca, Sirius. Veja, Tiago. Isso vai lhe distrair a mente.

Remo alcançou a Tiago um livro da prateleira. Era curto e levemente surrado, mas ainda bom. Pedro seguiu o livro com uma interrogação no olhar. Tiago fez cara de nojo ao pegar o livro.

-"Quadribol Através dos Séculos" – leu Tiago bobamente.

Ah, Quadribol. Que palavra estonteante para alguns. Chata para outros. Chegara ao final da Copa de Quadribol Intercasas,e a final ia se dar no dia seguinte, Sábado,uma partida muito esperada por todos, Grifinória, com seu majestoso apanhador Potter, enfrentaria o ágil time da Corvinal. Porém o apanhador da Grifinória nem pro Quadribol parecia tão empolgado.

Num segundo, Tiago Potter manifestava um imenso sorriso e gritava:

-Quadribol. QUADRIBOL, É ISSO!

Os outros três Marotos contemplavam Tiago como se dissessem: "Coitado,enlouqueceu de vez." Mas Tiago não havia enlouquecido. Não _mesmo_. Apesar de agora o demente e apaixonado Potter sair cantando, feliz com sua descoberta, puxando a bibliotecária da época, Ivanna Spinkler, para dançar,num estranho compasso de Valsa desajeitada. A pobre senhora parecia assustada demais para falar, e recebeu um murmúrio de Remo Lupin, quando os quatro Marotos passaram correndo por ela.

Tiago Potter tinha um plano. Afinal, não fora assim de todo ruim aprender a conjurar palavras de fumaça, o ano todo, praticamente.

Sábado,as arquibancadas do campo de Quadribol estavam cheias,e exalavam tanto barulho quanto uma estufa cheia de pequenas amostras de Mandrágoras. Mas ainda assim, havia um fedor de hostilidade no ar. Claro, o time da Sonserina ainda não havia aceitado perder. Além de tudo isso, também havia um clima de expectativa.

Os times entram. A partida começa. Dez a zero pra Corvinal. Dez a dez. Dez a Trinta.

O locutor da época narra com empolgação visível:

-É,senhores e senhoras! Parece que o apanhador da Grifinória avistou o Pomo! Sim! SIM! ELE ESTÁ AUMENTANDO A VELOCIDADE,ELE FAZ UMA CURVA ACENTUADA E...

O campo todo ofega em expectativa.

-...SIM! ELE PEGOU O POMO! GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU!!!

Tiago comemora agitando os braços, mas de repente para, empunha a varinha e , num gesto dispicente,conjura um frase de fumaça vermelha no ar:

_**LÍLIAN EVANS, TE AMO!**_

Quando Tiago teve a consciência de que praticamente todas as cabeças no campo e nas arquibancadas estavam voltadas para ele, recuou e desceu. Um milhão de garotas veio o receber, e ele viu Lílian mais atrás, com o rosto num misto de choque e felicidade,e ele não soube o que pensar.

Quando agradeceu pelas garotas, foi até Lílian. Ele começou, entregando o Pomo-de-Ouro na mão de Lílian:

-Desculpe, Lílian. Esse é meu Pomo para você. Essa era a única forma de dizer que você é simplesmente tudo pra mim e que é a garota mais incrível que eu já...

Mas Lílian cortou ele:

-Eu acho que o "Te Amo" já foi suficiente, Potter.

Então ela fez uma coisa inimaginável. Se jogou contra Tiago e espremeu sua boca na sua.

O resultado dessa união,como vocês sabem,é uma peça com um raio na cabeça, muito corajosa, chamada Harry Potter. Mas essa é outra história.

Fim.

N/A: Aaah,gente! Eu sei que está curta,e que é minha primeríssima T/L. Mas ficou tãão cute! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que curtam. Beeeijos!

L. Snape.


End file.
